Thanks, Puck
by nottheherb
Summary: One-shot of Kurt thanking Puck for sending him to spy last year.


**I just wanted to write a little Purt friendship, since I ship it so hard. Not my best, but I thought it was sweet. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone get into your designated groups and start working!" Mr. Schue directed the Glee club.<p>

The New Directions emerged from their seats to mingle in their assigned pairings for their featured number for sectionals. Blaine got up from where he was sitting next to Kurt. "Well, I have to work with Santana and Rachel."

Kurt snorted, fixing his vest. "Good luck with that. And if they get into a cat fight, just throw them a chunk of meat and back away."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend. He pulled Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers one last time, before letting them go. "I love you," he whispered.

Kurt smiled, letting his eyes fall closed. "I love you too."

"Kurt! Blaine! Sectionals is in less than a month, may I remind you!" Mr. Schue called, looking up from where he was organizing sheet music by the piano.

The boys blushed, and Blaine mouthed "I love you," to Kurt one last time, before running over to where Rachel and Santana were already muttering curses to each other. Kurt watched as his boyfriend said something that made the girls laugh, breaking them up.

Kurt smiled as he studied his boyfriend. How did he ever get so lucky? Out of the, what, 500 or so students of Dalton, he just happened to come across Blaine. Funny how he was sent to spy, and instead he fell in love.

_…Wait…_

Kurt furrowed his brow. _Sent to spy. I was supposed to spy on them. If it weren't for our attempt to cheat, I never would have met Blaine… And I never would have gone to spy on them if it weren't for…_

"Well, Blainey boy is sure liking Glee club," said a new voice from behind him.

Kurt smirked, glancing at the figure who just jumped into the chair next to him. "Hello, Puckerman. Yes, he sure seems to enjoy McKinley," he nodded, waving to his boyfriend who just flashed him a smile.

"…You gonna keep fantasizing about the gay sex we all know you're having, or are we gonna work on these harmonies?" Puck chimed.

Kurt glanced back up at Puck, who was holding sheet music out to him, biting back a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes, but took the sheets from Puck, unable to hold back his blush. Puck flashed Kurt a smirk and began to study the music.

Kurt watched this for a moment before he cleared his throat. "You know, Puckerman, I never really thanked you for sending me to spy on The Warblers."

Puck looked up from his sheet music at Kurt, scrunching up his brow in confusion. "Wait...what?"

"The only reason I met Blaine was because I just so happened to come across him on that staircase. And you're the one who sent me to spy on them. If you weren't so scheming, I probably never would have met Blaine. I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am now. So thanks."

Puck thought about this for a moment before letting a smile sweep over his face. "Yeah, that's right! Huh. Well…no problem, I guess. Scheming just comes natural to me, no biggie." He looked up from his music to look Kurt in the face, lowering his voice. "Like, don't tell Finn or any of the guys I said this, but I really am happy for you."

Kurt genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Noah. That's very kind of you."

Puck smiled awkwardly, and he and Kurt began to turn back to their sheet music.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt and Puck looked up at Blaine, who was comically backing away from a developing bicker between Rachel and Santana. Kurt laughed as Blaine made the "these bitches are crazy" gesture. Kurt threw his head back and he and Puck laughed with Blaine, stopping abruptly when Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow at the three boys. Blaine waited until their teacher has turned away again before mouthing, "I love you," to Kurt. Kurt blushed and Puck groaned.

"Ugh," Puck muttered as Blaine blew Kurt a kiss. "You guys are so like, perfect, it's sickening," he nudged Kurt.

Kurt blushed, catching the kiss in midair with his right hand a pressing it to his heart. "We know."


End file.
